La Vida en Pareja
by Shanebilasi
Summary: Serie de One Shot de la situaciones diarias o en pareja que vive cualquier persona, como protagonistas Haruka y Michiru.
1. De Compras

Hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada, pero la verdad la idea de como sería la vida cotidiana de esta pareja siempre me a rondado por la cabeza. Por lo que decidí hacer esta serie de one shot, de situaciones que se viven en pareja o de manera cotidiana. Por lo que si tienen alguna sugerencia de un tema para el siguiente capitulo no duden en comentármelo.

Además quiero dedicarle este Fic a Vicky que dejo un Review hace poco en una de mis historias, pero no pude contestarle ya que no esta registrada (Error eh) Ojalá sea de tu agrado.

* * *

 **" DE COMPRAS"**

No hay nada que nadie tema más en la vida que una pareja indecisa de compras. Es un trauma que toda persona debe pasar irremediablemente en algún momento de su vida, ya sea con tu pareja, tú hermana, madre o amigas; siempre habrá alguien para poner a prueba tu paciencia en un arranque de consumismo desmesurado.

Esto se ha convertido en un chiste recurrente y una burla a los pobres hombres que tienen que sufrir infames horas parados con la patética excusa _"Que les hace pasar tiempos de calidad juntos"_ , díganme ustedes chicas ¿A que le llaman tiempo de calidad? ¡Si ni siquiera están juntos!, si solo hacemos acto de presencia mientras ustedes se chutan nuestra cara de aburrimiento mientras cargamos sus compras. Horas interminables de agonía, por las que casi podríamos ser elevados a la categoría de mártires.

Con lo que al desasosiego propio de la espera, se une el factor de no entender el placer que tu media naranja puede estar obteniendo con tal actividad. Esto nos lleva a un nuevo grupo social (nuevo en cuanto a su denominación) _Los hombres miserables_. Aquellos que, resignados, esperan a sus parejas en cualquier rincón de un centro comercial.

En esta espelúznate situación me encontraba en estos momentos. Y lo que pintaba en un principio para un día tranquilo sin relevancia; una de esas tardes en los que no piensas en ningún momento que vas a acabar pensando que es mejor saltar por el balcón de un centro comercial en lugar de tener que soportar unos minutos más de martirio en una maratónica jornada de compras.

Pero no nos adelantemos, todo empezó con una llamada del ser que más amo en este universo. Y sin saber cómo o antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, acepte lo que sería mi peor castigo.

Me encontraba tirado cómodamente en el sofá de mi departamento leyendo una revista deportiva cuando escucho timbrar mi celular. Estiro mi mano perezosamente a la mesa de centro para tomarlo.

\- Si ¿Diga?- Conteste distraídamente mientras seguía mi atención en un artículo de motocross.

\- ¿Haruka? Soy yo- Saludó mi sirena.

-Michiru, hola ¿Qué tal el estudio hoy?- me enderecé en el sillón.

\- ¡Fantástico! Hoy fue el último día de grabación, no puedo esperar a que sea el lanzamiento.- Comentó emocionada.- Aunque no puedo negar que me alegra que hayamos terminado antes de lo previsto.

\- Será todo un éxito sirena, no por nada eres la niña prodigio de Japón.

Escuche su elegante risa del otro lado del teléfono para después llamarme de la manera más dulce _tonto_. La peli azul guardo silencio, hasta por un momento llegue a creer que se había cortado la comunicación. Y cuando estaba a punto de verificarlo la escuche llamarme en un susurro.

\- ¿Haruka?

\- ¿Sí? – Conteste de igual forma.

\- Te echo de menos- Añadió con voz dulce. No pude evitar sonreír al imaginarla haciendo pucheros.

\- Yo también sirena, no sabes cuánto deseo verte.

\- De hecho por eso te llamó, quiero verte y pasar tiempo de calidad juntos- Dijo de manera sugerente. – Que te parece si nos vemos esta tarde, ¿Qué dices?

\- Claro que si amor, ¿A qué hora quieres que pase por ti? – No me importo que se diera cuenta que estaba desesperado por estar con ella.

Y es que ansiaba ver a Michiru, ya que con la grabación de su nuevo álbum no habíamos estado juntos en dos semanas, lo que para mí era una eternidad sin tenerla entre mis brazos.

Sin más preámbulo quede de pasar por ella a su departamento a medio día, ya que en palabras de Michiru mientras más temprano nos viéramos más horas de calidad tendríamos. Y lo que empezó con una promesa prometedora se derrumbó cuando vi en qué lugar nos encontrábamos… Ni más ni menos que el centro comercial.

\- ¿Esta es tu idea de pasar tiempo de calidad juntos? – dije amargamente cuando la ayude a bajar del auto. Y al escucharla reír comprendí que había sido engañado.

\- Claro que sí amor, que mejor tiempo de calidad que acompañarme de compras y me des tu opinión sobre todas las cosas lindas que comprare para ti.- Riendo mientras se colgaba de mi brazo así evitando que huyera del lugar.

\- Se me ocurren muchas otras "Actividades" que pudiéramos haces en estos momentos, donde la ropa es opcional- Vi que mi comentario le provocaba un terrible sonrojo. Sonriendo para mí mismo por mi pequeña victoria.

Odio ir de compras. Todo está lleno de mentiras, empezando como fui engañado para acompañarla. O sin ir más lejos empezando por ejemplo cuando tu mujer te dice _"Si solo va a ser un ratito"._ ¡Segunda mentira! Siempre que dice un ratito y al final pasamos toda la tarde en el centro comercial.

Porque no pueden ser prácticas como nosotros, mientras nosotros vamos a comprar y las mujeres van de compras. La diferencia es que tú vas a comprarte unos zapatos y un par de camisas, y ellas van a arrasar con todo lo que vean. Dan vueltas y vueltas, pasan tres veces por la misma tienda y las tres veces ven lo mismo. Por fin, después de dar más vueltas que los caballitos de la feria en una tienda es cuando viene la segunda parte lo que a mí me gusta llamarle _"La cacería"._ Pasamos más de media hora buscando hasta que encuentra lo que quiere. Ahora se va al probador a medírselo, y tu como no, le sirves de perchero. Te ves ahí rodeado de mujeres comprando, saliendo y entrando de los probadores mientras sujetas toda la ropa de tu novia.

\- Pasa un momento, cariño- Me dice Michiru asomando su cabeza por la puerta del probador.

Y tu entras ahí pareciendo un perchero andante ya que ni se te ocurra dejar todo en algún lugar de la tienda porque en lo que menos piensas alguien puede llegar a hurtar las prendas, con lo que te ganarás un broncón y como castigo muchas horas más de martirio buscando nuevas prendas para suplir a las que te robaron.

Volviendo al probador…

\- ¿Cómo me queda?- se observaba en el espejo como se le veía lo que al parecer era una sábana mal envuelta de un color horrible.

\- oh, muy bien, cariño.- Nervioso.

¡Tercera mentira! En realidad pensaba ¡Fatal! Pero a una mujer nunca se le lleva la contraria, porque luego te las guardan.

Y esa es otra de las muchas cosas malas que tiene ir de compras, que siempre que se prueban algo te preguntan cómo lucen y pobre de ti si contestas mal. Sobre todo si te lanzan la pregunta que todos los hombres odiamos escuchar…

\- ¿No me ves gorda? He engordado, ¿Verdad? Si es que claro, todos los días me tienes comiendo pasta…

Mientras mi interior se moría por gritarle ¡Pues no te las comas, ya me la comeré yo! Pero sabía que eso solo ocasionaría que pasara mucho tiempo sin algo de cariño.

\- No amor, al contrario, estas más delgada.

Un consejo amigos, cuando su novia les haga esa pregunta siempre, pero siempre díganle que está más delgada y traten de cambiar el tema rápidamente sino esa conversación se convertirá en un círculo sin fin.

\- Creo que deberías llevar ese vestido, luces estupenda.- _¡Muy buena esa Haruka!_ Felicitándome interiormente.

Se giró completamente para ver como se le veía de espalda para al final poner una mala cara y sacárselo por la cabeza en un segundo.

\- ¡Claro que no!, ¡luzco espantosa!

Y así la veo cogiendo prendas como posesa de mis brazos, y tan rápido como las toma las deshecha. Y todo para que al final no le gustará ninguna de las que estuve cargando por más de una hora y reanudar su búsqueda en otro establecimiento.

Después de entrar en la que sería la sexta tienda en ese día la veo desaparecer entre los anaqueles mientras busco un lugar donde poder sentarme ya que me están matando los pies de tanto caminar. Y como revelación divina encuentro enfrente de los probadores un lugar en los bancos de la vergüenza como los llamo. Ese lugar reservado para los hombres que están haciendo lo mismo que tú.

Me siento junto a los otros novios y esposos esperando a Michiru.

-Y tu dime ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta un hombre regordete a mi lado derecho.

-Mi novia se está probando un vestido que la haga ver bien ¿Y la tuya?

-Se está probando un traje de baño que no la haga parecer Gorda.

\- Mi novia está buscando ropa para nuestras vacaciones.- Comenta el hombre a mi izquierda.

\- Suerte amigo.- Colocando mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Los tres lanzamos un suspiro de desaliento para después comenzar a conversar sobre el juego de esa tarde que lo más seguro es que ninguno logremos verlo.

Y en medio de nuestro intercambio de estadísticas veo como mi sirena coloca en mi cara dos vestidos morados iguales.

\- ¿Con cuál crees que luzca mejor?, Ruka.

Volteo a ver a mis compañeros de banco por ayuda, pero se encuentran igual de perplejos que yo.

\- ¿No son iguales? – Pregunte temeroso más al ver como se transformaba la cara de mi sirena.

\- ¿Iguales? ¡Cómo van a ser igual, por Dios! ¡Este es magenta!- Dijo levantando el vestido de su mano derecha para después hacer lo mismo con el de la izquierda.- Y este es ¡Rosa intenso!

Y lo que comenzó como una cátedra completa sobre las diferentes tonalidades paso a un reclamo sobre la falta de interés de mi parte a nuestra relación.

Y en un arrebato de estupidez con tal de que Michiru parara con la cantaleta, termine pidiéndole disculpas diciéndole que cualquier color que utilice será la mujer más hermosa del universo, además de prometerle poner más de mi parte y por si fuera poco ofreciéndome a pagar sus compras del día. Al hacer eso voltee a ver a mis compañeros de reojo y vi como uno asentía en aprobación a mi táctica utilizada mientras el otro golpeaba su frente susurrando _¡Estúpido, te han embaucado!_

Lo bueno que mi sirena no lo escucho ya que se lanzó a mi cuello mientras me daba un casto beso en los labios para después tomar mi mano y dirigirnos a las cajas. Y ahí va ella toda convencida de que es Angelina Jolie gracias a mi comentario mientras coloco todas las prendas en la caja. Veo como la dependienta pasa y pasa prendas, mientras va en aumento la desorbitante cuenta… Yo y mi gran bocota…Adiós a mis ahorros para la vejez.

Le pago a la dependienta, que tiene cara de mala leche y entonces por fin nos vamos, bueno… de esa tienda.

Al salir me dice Michiru.

\- ¿Te has fijado en la cara de mala leche que tenía la vendedora?

\- Normal, si le has dejado la tienda peor que si hubiera pasado una manada de elefantes encima.

\- ¿Me estás llamando gorda? – Voltea a verme cabreada.

\- Nooo, cariño, si tú estás para comerte.- Trato de tomarla de la cintura pero ella me empuja de su lado.

\- Quítate. – Ofendida.- No vayan a ver que tienes una novia gorda.

\- Claro que no mi amor, si tu cuerpo es perfecto.- Me acerco de nuevo a ella y esta vez sí me permite abrazarla.- Ninguna otra mujer tiene tan escultural cuerpo como el tuyo.

¡Otra mentira! Y ya van cuatro.

En una de esas interminables vueltas que dimos por el centro comercial encontré una tienda de zapatos de hombre, y decidí comprarme tenis para correr que necesitaba. Típico pasas y escoges los primeros que ves que te han gustado y mientras te los pruebas ves venir a tu novia con veinte cajas de zapatos.

\- Pruébate estos, que te van muy bien con el uniforme del equipo de atletismo. – Entregándome un par.

\- Pero ya escogí esto.

\- Pero pruébate estos ¡No, no, mejor estos! ¡O estos! Mira que hermosos zapatos de vestir, tienes que comprártelos Ruka.- Voltea con la dependienta.- Señorita, ¿Los tiene en negro también?

\- Pero Michiru, no los necesito.

\- Claro que sí, son básicos, además es lo que lleva ahora.

\- Pero…

\- Pero déjate aconsejar, que tú no tienes ni idea de lo que se lleva.

-¡Y a mí que me importa lo que se lleva! Yo lo que quiero es llevar unos tenis para trotar.

Pero al final misión fallida te acabas llevando los veinte pares de zapatos que te ha dicho tu novia.

Y continuamos con nuestra ruta, y tres tiendas más adelante ella se para y pone la cara que puso cuando vio el final de titanic.

\- ¡Mira esta chaqueta!

\- Michiru pero si es igual a la que acabas de comprar.

\- ¡Por eso! ¡Cinco mil yenes más barata y más bonita! Si es que siempre me estas metiendo prisa… Si hubiera venido yo sola…

Y empieza una nueva rabieta donde tú eres el culpable como siempre.

Pasamos por el área de comida y el delicioso olor de papas fritas inunda mis fosas nasales haciendo que el hambre surgiera después de llevar más de 4 horas comprando.

\- Michi, ¿Qué te parece si comemos antes de seguir?

\- Pero Haruka, como puedes pensar en comida si aún faltan más tiendas que ver.- ¿Cómo que como? Esta mujer sí que está loca pero claro eso no podía decírselo a ella.

\- Por favor…- Con mi mejor cara de cachorro que tenía.

\- Está bien, busquemos algún restaurante.- Iniciando el paso pero sabía que eso nos llevaría otra hora más por lo que la detuve tomándola del brazo.

\- Michi, ¿Podemos comer aquí?- Señalando la zona de comida rápida.

\- ¿En serio quieres comer ahí?- Con cara de asco.

\- Sí, es más rápido y así podemos regresar a comprar más pronto ¿No crees?- No es que me agradará la idea pero sabía que con ese argumento no se negaría, y es que realmente me moría de hambre, además que no podía sacar de mi cabeza la idea de devorar una suculenta hamburguesa.

Pero me arrepentí en el momento al ver el área repleta de personas. Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí directo a Carl's Jr, donde la fila era impresionante. Después de esperar una eternidad llego nuestro turno para ordenar.

\- Bienvenido a Carl's Jr. ¿Qué desean ordenar?

\- Para mí una Western Bacon Burger y para la señorita…- Voltee a ver a Michiru que veía el Menú con desagrado. – Michiru ¿Que vas a ordenar?

\- Solo venden hamburguesas.- dijo haciendo muecas.

\- No es cierto sirena, ve también tienen ensalada.- Señalando en el rincón del letrero la imagen de una ensalada que muy apenas se veía.

\- No muy convencida acepto.

\- ¿En combo los dos?- Pregunto el dependiente.

\- Si, por favor.

\- ¿Desea agrandar su combo?

\- Por supuesto.

Esperamos a que nos dieran nuestra orden y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que todas las mesas estaban ocupados. Estuve dando vueltas como por 10 minutos, a ver si alguien había terminado de comer pero fracase en el intento. Al regresar al lugar donde había dejado a Michiru, ella ya no estaba ahí. Al buscarla la encontré cómodamente sentada haciéndome señas con la mano.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Ruka?- me pregunto al acercarme.

\- Buscando una mesa, pero esta llenísimo ¿Cómo obtuviste esta?

\- Unos jóvenes después que te fuiste muy amablemente me la cedieron.

\- De mala gana me senté colocando frente a nosotros nuestras bandejas.

\- ¿Cómo puedes comer eso? – Dijo tomando una patata frita con asco.- Esto es súper grasoso, y esta ensalada es demasiado insípida.- Alejando la bandeja de ella.

Me encogí de hombros dándole un gran mordisco a mi hamburguesa.

Terminamos de _"comer"_ porque según Michiru a eso no se le puede llamar comida y seguimos con las compras.

De lejos pude ver cómo nos íbamos acercando a la tienda que más odiaba. Espectacularmente pude distraer a Michiru para que no se diera cuenta cuando pasamos por delante de la tienda.

Un consejo amigos me lo agradecerán, nunca dejen que sus novias entren en Sephora. ¡Es una trampa! Si vas allí con ella, no hay manera de salir. Y si tienes la suerte de que salga de allí en una sola pieza, ha gastado cientos de dólares en maquillaje del tamaño de una moneda de diez centavos, un cepillo de pelo de Kardashian o algo tan ridículo.

Cuando ya parece que se va poniendo bien la cosa es cuando se van acercando a la sección de televisores y piensas _¡Por fin puedo ver el juego!_

Pero te llevas un chasco al ver que en vez del partido tienen puesto a una chica que se quedó embarazada a los quince y que le está pidiendo perdón a su madre.

Total que sigues para adelante, tú con tú cara de mala leche, y tu novia que parece un agente del FBI, volteando a todos lados, con mirada amenazante… Solo le faltan esas gafas de sol negras.

Pasamos a lado de un bar y entonces veo de reojo a la televisión.

\- Mierda, van perdiendo.

Michiru me mira.

\- Pero, ¿Qué te pasa? Alegra esa cara, que estamos de compras.

¿Y ese es motivo para alegrarse? Pues ya te has cabreado aún más.

\- Vamos a la tercera planta que ahí están mis tiendas favoritas.

Y nos vamos a las escaleras mecánicas, pero claro, hasta que llegas tienes que pasar otra vez por todas las tiendas, porque está colocado todo estratégicamente. Las escaleras para subir en una punta y las escaleras para bajar en la otra, de tal forma que si quieres subir o bajar tienes que pasar por todas las tiendas. Cuando vas por las escaleras ves a niños agarrados de la mano de sus padres con cara de tontos, que parece que nunca han subido unas escaleras mecánicas.

¿Y porque me molesta el niño? Porque a estas alturas empiezas a odiar a las personas. La gente está caminando hacia ti, ocupando espacio valioso, por lo que no puedes andar o han dejado de conversar en una zona de alto tráfico. Los niños se han convertido en minas terrestres contra humanos; en realidad estás saltando fuera de su camino para evitarlos. La especie humana de repente se convierte en algo despreciable para ti.

Cuando llegamos a la tercera planta, me dice mi sirena.

\- Me voy a Marc Jacobs, ¿Te vienes?

\- Y una mierda.

\- ¿De verdad?, ¡Que grosero eres! Anda espera aquí que no tardo nada.

¡Quinta mentira!

\- Eso mismo dijiste antes de salir de casa y llevamos aquí ya cuatro horas.

Entonces, como no tienes otra cosa que hacer te vas a la tienda de televisores y, sin que te vea nadie, cambias de canal y pones el partido.

En fin, amigos, que si no fuera por las tiendas de televisores, ¿Quién aguantaría una tarde entera de centro comercial?

Pronto me vi rodeado de varios hombres al ver que había cambiado el canal al juego, entre ellos estaban mis compañero de banco de hace rato.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Escuche a mi espalda.

Volteo lentamente al ver a Michiru de brazos cruzados (Claro repletos de bolsas) con una mirada amenazante.

\- Se supone que me esperarías, llevo más de quince minutos buscándote.- ¡Ah! Pero no fuera al revés la cosa porque ahí si no habría ningún problema.

\- Perdón sirena, es que estaban pasando el juego y eran los últimos minutos…

\- ¿En Serio Haruka? No puedes dejar de ver un juego por una vez para estar conmigo ¿Tanto te cuesta darme un poco de atención?

¿Pueden creerlo? Si tenía todo el día de compras con ella, pagando y cargando un sinfín de bolsas. En ese momento vi el balcón del centro comercial y la idea de salir corriendo hacia él y saltar me pareció tan tentadora a seguir escuchando un minuto más la cantaleta de Michiru o seguir haciendo compras. Estaba a punto de iniciar la carrera cuando Michiru me saco de mis cavilaciones.

\- ¿Me estas escuchando?- Realmente estaba enfadada, masajeo su sienes antes de lanzar un suspiro de resignación.- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor vámonos, no puedo contar contigo.

Al escuchar esas celestiales palabras no pude evitar sonreír y tomar todas las bolsas que tenía entre sus manos y agregarlas a la docena que ya cargaba para dirigirnos lo más rápido posible a la salida.

Estaba corriendo hacia el estacionamiento. La buena acción del día se ha hecho, y ahora puedes señalar y reírte de los otros tipos que están en tu camino al centro comercial con sus amigas a su lado. A medida que se lleva a cabo, otro novio entusiasta toma tu lugar. Su viaje de compras apenas está comenzando.

Pero nunca canten victoria antes de tiempo.

Me encontraba en el elevador rumbo al departamento de Michiru con la segunda tanda de bolsas en bajar del auto, cuando escucho a la peliazul gritar. Entro apresuradamente a su departamento dejando atrás las bolsas en el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa Michiru?- grito llamándola. Por lo que sale la chica de su habitación con una blusa en la mano.

\- Esta deshilachada la manga.- Dice tristemente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por eso gritaste?- No podía creerlo.

\- Pues claro, no ves que tendremos que ir mañana a cambiarla.- Girando para entrar de nuevo a su habitación.

Y sin pensármelo dos veces salgo huyendo de su departamento.

* * *

Nota: "Ninguna Kardashian fue lastimada en la realización de este fict".

Si les a gustado o no, dejen un Review al igual si tienen ideas para un nuevo capitulo :D


	2. Resfriado

**¡Hola a todos! Sé que ya pasaron las épocas de decembrina pero tenía esta idea en mi cabeza desde mucho antes y además que me enferme en navidad y que me la pase muriendo en mi casa cuando todos estaban en la cena navideña me motivo mucho más a escribir este fic.**

 **Junte una situación típica dentro de una relación cuando alguno de ellos tiene un resfriado, cualquiera esperaría que su pareja estuviera junto a uno en esos momentos (Aclarando, no en todas pasa eh) al** **recuerdo de un** **doujinshi de Mario Yamada** **.**

 **Bueno sin más los dejo leer y en espera de sus comentarios que alegran el día de esta su humilde escritora :)**

 _ **Nota: letra cursiva son recuerdos.**_

* * *

 **RESFRIADO.**

Haruka había planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle para festejar el año nuevo con Michiru. Primero irían a cenar al más lujoso restaurante de Tokio, donde se había encargado de elegir la cena perfecta, la iluminación, la música, incluso los platos y cubiertos había escogido. Después de cenar irían a recibir el año nuevo a su mirador para observar la pirotecnia, ese lugar que guardaba muchos de sus mejores momentos. Y para cerrar con broche de oro tenía una habitación reservada en Conrad Tokyo, donde los esperaría enfriando una botella de champagne, junto con trufas y fresas para poder disfrutar de la vista a los jardines de Hamarikyu y a la bahía de Tokio.

Había sido un magnifico año para los dos tanto profesional y como pareja; por lo que tenía motivos de sobra para terminarlo a lo grande y que mejor que con la compañía de su sirena.

Termino de colocar sobre su cama los dos nuevos smokings para escoger cual usar esa noche. Estaba entre un smoking crema con ribete negro de Maison Margiela o un clásico negro Hugo Boss; saco su teléfono celular para checar la hora y sonrió ante su fondo de pantalla, una fotografía que había tomado hace dos días de Michiru jugando con la nieve en su visita a Yuzawa.

Recordaba perfectamente ese viaje.

 _Inicio Flashback._

 _Hace cuatros días al llegar al departamento de Michiru, la peli azul la recibió con la noticia que irían a Yuzawa para poder hacer monos de nieve y poder patinar. Tradición que tenía desde pequeña en esta época sin importar en que parte del mundo estuviera._

 _Después de un viaje de cuarenta y siete minutos lleno de villancicos y besos bajo el muérdago que Michiru colocaba cada cierto tiempo sobre sus cabezas, mientras le robaba besos con el pretexto que no podía rechazarlos porque estos tenía como significado un romance profundo para las dos personas que se habían dado el beso debajo de la rama._

 _Haruka le decía que podría perder el control del auto por su culpa pero solo lo hacía para molestar a la peli azul ya que le encantaba el espíritu que desbordaba Michiru en estas épocas del año. Realmente amaba la época de decembrina._

 _A penas al llegar Yuzawa, Michiru se la pasó fuera, haciendo en tiempo récord gran cantidad de actividades. Esquiaron, hicieron ángeles y muñecos de nieve, donde la peli azul se quitó la bufanda, guantes y gorro para colocárselo a su muñeco; saltando de alegría al contemplar su creación._

 _Terminando en una guerra de bolas de nieve gracias a las burlas de la rubia diciendo que parecía un enano deforme._

 _Al regresar a su habitación la peli azul estaba empapada desde los pies hasta las calcetas._

 _-Es mejor que te cambies Michiru, sino terminaras resfriada.- Comento preocupada Haruka._

 _-No me pasara nada Ruka, recuerda el frío es parte de mi…- Haciendo su mejor imitación de Elsa, provocando que la rubia pusiera los ojos en blanco, su sirena estaba traumadisima con Frozen, sobretodo con Elsa._

 _-Vamos su majestad, es hora de tomar un baño.- Empujándola dentro del mismo._

 _Al final la rubia termino tomando junto a su novia un largo y placentero baño._

 _Fin Flashback._

Realmente habían disfrutado ese viaje. Su teléfono empezó a vibrar en su mano señal de que tenía una llamada entrante. Al ver que era su sirena contesto rápidamente.

-Hey Sirena, ¿Ya estas lista?.- Observando su reloj viendo que era aún bastante temprano.

-Ruka, no creo poder salir esta noche.- Escucho como la chica tosía varias veces.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No me siento muy bien, creo que tengo un resfriado.- Estornudando graciosamente.- Creo que lo atrapé en Yuzawa.

\- Te dije que te haría daño darle tu gorro y bufanda al enano deforme.- Reprendiendo a Michiru.

\- No parecía un enano deforme…- Un ataque de estornudos invadió a Michiru, después de calmarse.- Era una gran obra de arte.- Podía decir claramente que Michiru estaría haciendo pucheros del otro lado de la línea.

Haruka suspiro mirando por última vez los smokings sobre su cama. Los tomo para devolverlos a su closet y cambiarlos por ropa más cómoda.

Camino a casa de Michiru, Haruka se detuvo en una farmacia a comprar pañuelos, un termómetro, entre otras cosas que creía que podría necesitar su sirena.

Realmente habían disfrutado ese viaje. Su teléfono empezó a vibrar en su mano señal de que tenía una llamada entrante. Al ver que era su sirena contesto rápidamente.

-Hey Sirena, ¿Ya estas lista?.- Observando su reloj viendo que era aún bastante temprano.

-Ruka, no creo poder salir esta noche.- Escucho como la chica tosía varias veces.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No me siento muy bien, creo que tengo un resfriado.- Estornudando graciosamente.- Creo que lo atrapé en Yuzawa.

\- Te dije que te haría daño darle tu gorro y bufanda al enano deforme.- Reprendiendo a Michiru.

\- No parecía un enano deforme…- Un ataque de estornudos invadió a Michiru, después de calmarse.- Era una gran obra de arte.- Podía decir claramente que Michiru estaría haciendo pucheros del otro lado de la línea.

Haruka suspiro mirando por última vez los smokings sobre su cama. Los tomo para devolverlos a su closet y cambiarlos por ropa más cómoda.

Camino a casa de Michiru, Haruka se detuvo en una farmacia a comprar pañuelos, un termómetro, entre otras cosas que creía que podría necesitar su sirena.

Michiru estaba acostada en su cama temblando a pesar que tenía puesto su pijama más caliente y un par de cobijas. Cuando de pronto escucha como alguien llama a su puerta; decidida a ignorar a la persona que tocaba se acurruco más dentro de las mantas pero volvió a escuchar como volvían a llamar a su puerta, al parecer la persona no pretendía irse hasta que le abrieran. La peli azul se levantó a regañadientes llevando consigo una manta para cubrir su cuerpo.

Se asomó por la mirilla para ver quién era antes de abrir y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar que era Haruka al otro lado de su puerta.

-Michiru escucho tu respiración, abre ya.- Demando la rubia acercando su cara a la mirilla.

\- Ruka ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Cómo qué que hago aquí? Mi sirena está enferma y voy a cuidarla.

A Michiru se le calentó el corazón al escuchar a su rubia decir eso.

-No tienes que hacerlo Ruka. Puedes contagiarte y no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.

\- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr sirena, así que abre esa puerta.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Por ese tipo de acciones era que amaba tanto a la rubia. ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a contagiarse para cuidarte?

-Está bien, pero si te enfermas no quiero queja.- Desbloqueando la puerta de su departamento para poder dejar entrar a su novia. Haruka entró, balanceando dos bolsas que había traído consigo.

\- Te traje sopa y Kleenex.

Haruka vio las mejillas sonrojadas de su novia aunque no sabía si era porque tenía temperatura o por su gesto. Tomo la mano de Michiru llevándola de vuelta a su cama.

La ayudo a subir a la cama y arroparla bien. Pero a pesar de eso vio que la chica seguía temblando por lo que se dirigió al closet de blancos a sacar una manta.

-Te traje otra manta.- Le decía mientras la acomodaba sobre la chica para después colocar el termómetro en su boca.

\- Lo siento.- Dijo Michiru mientras se hacía un mohín entre las sabanas dejando solo a la vista solo sus ojos y el termómetro.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestiono la rubia levantando una ceja en el proceso.

-Por arruinar los planes de esta noche.

-No te preocupes por eso mi sirena.- Quitando el cabello que cubría su frente. Sintiendo extremadamente caliente su piel.- Déjame ver el termómetro. ¡39,4°C! Esto es muy serio.

La rubia salió un momento de la habitación regresando con un cuenco con agua y un paño. Los coloco en la mesita de noche para después humedecer el paño y ponerlo sobre la frente de Michiru.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta fiebre en la víspera de año nuevo?

-mmm…Eso se siente muy bien.- Sonrió Michiru satisfecha al sentir la frescura del paño.-No sé, desde ayer empecé a sentirme algo cansada.

En ese momento Haruka recordó su viaje a Yuzawa.

\- Todo por estar jugando en la nieve hasta quedar empapada.

-Pero la nieve que vi...- Suspiro.- Fue realmente hermosa.

La rubia le estuvo cambiando el paño varias veces hasta sentir que bajaba la temperatura a Michiru. Le calentó un poco de sopa de pollo, dándole de comer en la boca como si fuera una niña pequeña. La peli azul después de eso se quedó dormida, tiempo que Haruka estuvo velando sus sueños.

Después de pasada media hora y al comprobar que su sirena seguía dormida se levantó a llevar la bandeja con los restos de sopa a la cocina.

Terminando de lavar los platos escucho unos paso apresurados en la habitación de Michiru, Entró rápidamente en el cuarto observado alrededor sin ver rastros de su sirena.

-¿Michiru? ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí.- Escucho débilmente su voz venir del baño.

Luego entró en él y la vio sentada en el suelo contra la bañera con los ojos cerrados con su cabello despeinado y su frente con rastro de sudor.

-Sin ofender amor, pero te ves horrible.

\- Yo también te amo, Ruka.- Bromeo abriendo sus ojos para observar a la alta rubia, a la par que recargaba su cabeza en el borde de la bañera.

Haruka se sentó al borde de la bañera junto a Michiru mientras esta apoyaba su cabeza contra su muslo. La rubia puso su mano sobre la frente sudorosa de su novia dándose cuenta que estaba demasiado caliente.

-Creo que te volvió la fiebre.- La rubia empezó a peinar el cabello de Michiru con sus manos para que este no cayera sobre su cara, provocando que la chica cerrara sus ojos por el mimo.

-Creo que he vomitado todo lo que he comido.

-¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

-Apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Te tengo no te preocupes, vamos.- Dijo mientras la levantaba de manera nupcial colocando los brazos de Michiru en su cuello para después conducirla hacia su cama, ayudándola a entrar.

\- Intenta descansar amor, estarás bien.- Dijo Haruka mientras la arropaba bien.

\- Gracias mi amor.- Le sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Intenta dormir.

Haruka salió de la habitación para dejarla descansar. Tras un rato de estar haciendo zapping sin ver nada en concreto en la televisión, decidió apagarla al no encontrar nada de su interés se recargo contra el sillón tapando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

Tras pasar un momento escucho como Michiru se quejaba por lo que decidió comprobar su estado.

Al acercarse vio como la chica se removía inquieta en su casa, murmurando algo que no lograba comprender.

\- Michi, ¿cómo te sientes?- Comprobando de nuevo su temperatura.- La fiebre se ve muy mal. 39,7 °C... Debería llevarte al hospital.- Preocupada al ver que no bajaba su temperatura.

-Haruka…- La llamo suavemente.

-¿Qué pasa? Estoy aquí.- Inclinándose sobre la chica, que parecía estar dormida aun.

-Bésame.

\- Oh, Michiru. En realidad, estás despierta ¿Verdad?- Acercando su cara un poco más para cerciorarse que no fuera una broma pero la chica seguía dormida.

-Por favor Haruka…Bésame, te necesito.- Estaba delirando por la fiebre.

Sin impórtale si se contagiaría o no, la rubia se inclinó un poco más, acariciando lentamente las mejillas sonrojadas, después pasando sus dedos sobre sus labios rosados delineándolos; si más unió sus labios con Michiru. Un beso casto pero cargado con todo lo que sentía por su sirena.

Al separarse vio una sonrisa naciendo de la cara de Michiru.

\- Te amo, Ruka.- Soltando un suspiro.

Michiru despertó después de dormir por una hora. Sintiéndose un poco mejor según sus palabras.

-¿Hay algo que quieras comer? ¿Debo hacer un poco de caldo para ti?

-Bueno... Pero desafortunadamente, no tengo apetito.

-Será mejor que comas algo para que recuperes más rápido energías.

\- Si es Angel Bavarian de la Sra. Heart, creo que podría comerlo.- Escondiéndose sonriente bajo la manta.

Haruka no pudo contener la risa al ver que la chica si sentía un poco mejor.

\- No creo que comer pastel sea una buena idea en estos momentos.

Haruka salió a comprar al supermercado que estaba cerca del apartamento de Michiru alimentos que pudiera comer y claro que también compro Angel Bavarian para cuando mejorara.

-Estaba delicioso, gracias por la comida.- Agradeció al terminar el plato de sopa que le preparo la rubia.

\- No me agradezcas, es un producto instantáneo.- Encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia.

\- Lo sé. Pero te tomaste la molestia de ir a comprarlo para mí.- Jalo el suéter que la rubia llevaba para poder besarla.

-No hay nada que haruka no pueda hacer.- Dijo orgullosa.

-Por supuesto.- Se rio la chica.

Haruka le entrego un par de píldoras y un vaso con agua.

\- Aquí, toma tu medicina también. ¿Ya te está bajando la fiebre? -Toco su frente y al parecer esta había cesado, estaba un poco sorprendida.

Haruka trajo el televisor a la habitación de Michiru ya que estaba se negaba a dormir de nuevo, haciendo que la rubia se quedará a su lado en la cama para verla juntas.

\- Explícame esto de nuevo.- Exigió Haruka.

-Michael, el hombre que se suicido es en realidad Mikkel el niño que viajo al pasado. Hay cuatro principales familias los Tiedemann, los Doppler, los Kahnwald y los Nielsen…- Pero su explicación fue interrumpida por el reloj marcando las doce de la noche.

Michiru volvió agarrar a Haruka por su suéter para besarla profundamente, dejando a la rubia sin aliento.

-Feliz año nuevo, Ruka.- Sonrió para acostarse sobre el pecho de su novia y seguir viendo la televisión.

Haruka al salir de la conmoción por el beso, sonrió para sí misma.

-Feliz año nuevo mi sirena.- Depositando un cariñoso beso en el cabello de la peli azul, envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

Durante los días siguientes, Haruka se quedó cuidando a Michiru. Al tercer día se le levantó la fiebre y pudo por fin comer su Angel Bavarian.

Un día después, Haruka seguía en casa de Michiru. La violinista había salido un momento para traer víveres.

-Ruka ¿Podrías ayudarme con las compras?- Dijo la chica al venir cargada con varias bolsas. Pero la rubia nunca llego a su ayuda.- Haruka ¿Dónde estás?

Entró en su habitación sin verla.

-Aquí.-Dijo desde el baño.

Entró para verla sentada en el suelo frente al escusado, pálida.

-Creo que estoy enferma.

-Está bien, cariño, te tengo, vamos.- Ayudándola a levantarse y meterse en la cama.- Yo cuidaré de ti bebé.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se dieron cuenta que menciono Dark? ¡Me encanta esa serie!**

 **Espero sus comentarios y de Nuevo ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado!**

 **Y como decía el pequeño Tim…** **¡Que Dios nos bendiga a todos!**

 **Jajajaja no mes juzguen amo un cuento de navidad.**


End file.
